Wrecks and Hospitals
by NoThisIsNotChelz
Summary: Edward is not with Bella. Charlie is gone, fishing with Billy. Bella gets hungry and goes out on the slick roads of Forks when it is raining. What happens when she loses control of the old truck of hers? Will Edward be there?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was away on a fishing trip with Billy and would be for the rest of the week. Edward was with his family. Tanya and the rest of her family was visiting them and Edward thought it would be best if I didn't meet them. I think he was scared of what their reaction to me would be. He didn't want it to be like the last few times I met vampires. Everyone knows those did not go so well.

It was dark outside. It wasn't night though. It was defiantly about to rain, and for some reason that did not surprise me. Edward promised to come and see me tonight and I had nothing to do until then. I ended up cleaning the house and doing laundry until there was nothing left to do. It was around one and I hadn't eaten all day. I went to the fridge to see if there was anything. I threw open the door ready to make supper.

There was nothing in the fridge. I had been postponing going to the store. Charlie wasn't home so making supper was no big deal. I ordered a pizza and decided to pick it up rather than wait an hour for them to deliver.

I walked out side ready to run to the truck. I nearly fell, but made it safely. I got in and started my truck. It was raining hard and getting hard. I turned on my windshield wipers and backed the tired truck up. I was going over the bridge trying hard to see out into the stormy weather. Then all the sudden my windshield wipers stopped.

I started freaking. I was a bridge. I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing. Then I started falling. I screamed bloody murder. There was only two good things about this situation. One I had on my seat belt and two there was no water below me. The bad thing was that it was solid ground. And it was going to hurt.

I landed upside down. I flipped over and over. My windshield busted sending shards of glass everywhere. Embedding them into my skin. I stopped flipping finally. I was upside down. I was going in and going out of consciousness. I had to get away. I hurt all over. There was almost so much pain that I was numb.

Almost.

I tried to crawl out of the car, but got no where. I shoved with my arm and piercing pain pumped through it. I pushed my legs and the same pain shot through. I started to whimper. I was losing consciousness. I though of the one person who could help.

Edward.

I slipped into oblivion, waiting to die.

**EPVO**

I saw Alice's vision at the same time as her. We were having a conversation with Tanya and her family when it hit me.

Bella in he truck. She was flipping down the hill side. I saw her struggle with in the car then collapse into unconsciousness.

I had to get there. I had to get there now. She was losing blood and slipping in and out of consciousness. I ran. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I just ran. I got there in three minutes. She was consciousness, but barely.

**BPVO**

I woke back up. Maybe I wasn't going to die. I touched my head. There was so much blood. Then I heard something.

"Bella! Bella, stay awake!" Then again maybe I was already dead. That sounded a lot like Edward. Then again if I was dead why was there still so much pain? I must be in hell. That's great.

The car was being pulled apart. Slowly as if to make sure the right parts were being pulled, but it was being pulled. I could feel cold arms pull me up. I screamed. Every touch was killing me. Shards of glass were stuck in my skin, I was cut and bruised, there had to be broken bones.

"Bella, it is alright. Stay with me. Stay awake." That had to be Edward. I wasn't dead after all.

"Edward. It hurts."

"I know Bella. I'm sorry. I'm taking you to Carlisle at the hospital now." He was running with me. It was slower than normal, yet still fast. He was being careful.

Then everything slowed and I could hear people gasp and shriek in horror. Edward continued to walk with me. Then I heard Carlisle.

"Get me an IV hookup and morphine. Anesthetic and bandages. I want her taken in for X-rays immediately. Edward get out of here."

Something was jabbed into my arm. I fell asleep

I woke up. I didn't know how long I had been asleep and I didn't know what was going on. All knew was that it hurt. Everything hurt. My legs, my sides, my arms, my head, and everything else that I owned. I opened my eyes. I had a brace around my neck, making it impossible to move my head. I reached up to take it off. Cold hands stopped me.

"Bella, stop."

"Take it off." I whined.

"Wait just a second. Let me ask Carlisle." He left and was back in seconds. He was with Carlisle.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Okay." I lied. He laughed.

"Always the modest one." He took off the neck brace and started putting pressure on my neck. "Tell me if any of this hurts." None of it hurt.

"Alright Bella, if the pain gets too much just tell Edward. We can get you on some more medication." He left and Edward came closer to me.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Why?" I asked.

"I should have been there sooner. I should have been there in the first place." Always like Edward to take all the blame. None of it was his fault. If anything he just save my life, again.

"Edward, it's not...your fault."

"I love you Bella."

"Love you...lay...with me." It was getting hard to talk.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Your really hurt Bella. Go to sleep now. Get better."

"Please." I grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as I could. It hurt so bad. I started to cry. Edward thought it was just because of the pain.

"You want some more medication, love?"

"No." I didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Bella..." I knew he would give in sooner or later.

"Edward."

"I will be right here I promise. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." I started to cry harder. Did he not love me anymore?

"Bella, love, don't cry."

"Edward..."

"Fine." He laid next to me and I snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now sleep." He hummed my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep. The next morning Charlie came to see me. He did the basic. He asked how I was, told m to get better then went to work. I actually convinced him to go back on his fishing trip with Billy. I was amazed. He agreed that Edward and Carlisle along with the rest of the family could take care of me. Plus, I didn't him to hover over me. I would be fine.

Two days latter I didn't fell much better, but the good thing was I didn't feel much worse. I knew all my injures now. A sprained ankle, a broken wrist, a deep gash on my forehead, and lots of little cuts and bruises. The thing that hurt the worst was a huge bruise on my stomach that was from the steering wheel. Carlisle told me I could go to his house if I wanted. I agreed. I hated the hospital and was more than happy to leave.

"Bella, you ready to go?"

"Yes." Alice had brought me clothes earlier and helped me get into them. Of course they were loose sweat pants and a gray shirt. Edward went to pick me up.

"No. I want to walk."

"Bella, you can not walk."

"Edward. It is two feet to that stupid wheel chair." He helped me crawl out of the bed. I put down my first foot and all was good until I put down the other. I had forgotten I had a sprained ankle. My legs crumpled and I was more than thankful that Edward was there to catch me. I let his set me in the chair. I crossed my arms. I was not happy that everything had to be done for me.

"Bella, you are hurt you can't do everything."

"I noticed." I said rudely. He kissed me on my lips, but I didn't kiss back. He pushed me to his Volvo. He put me in and drove us home. Of course he carried me into the house.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I don't care."

"Then we will go to my room."

"Fine." I was still upset that I couldn't do anything myself. I hated this. He set me down on his bed, where I was sitting up.

"Bella," He placed his finger under my chin and angled my face to where I had to look at him. "It is okay to let me do things for you."

"No it is not."

"It is. I love you and I want to take care of you. After a little while you can do things yourself. Until then I will do everything for you." He was dazzling me with those stupid eyes of his.

"Fine."

"I love you Bella."

"Love you too." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked mockingly.

"I love you Edward." I said louder.

"Love you more."

"You wish."

"Sure. Sure." I knew he did not want to fight with me.

"What happened to my truck?" I asked. I didn't even want to know. I loved that truck.

"It's gone. I ripped it apart and besides it was trashed any way." I frowned.

"That stinks."

"I think it is pretty good." He gave me a devious smile.

"That is not nice." I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. So, can I get you a new car now?"

"No."

"I think I will anyway."

"I won't drive it."

"You won't?"

"No."

"No?"

"Edward why do you always have to do that? Why can't you just buy me nothing like I want?" I questioned.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Silly Bella. I want to give everything. I love you and I want you to have everything I have."

"Edward...All I want is you. For you to love me. That is all I need. Plus, this means you can take me everywhere now." I laughed, and found it painful. I grabbed my side and took in a shaky breathe.

"You alright Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm good." I lied. It hurt. I tried to hide it as much as I could. I tried to hide it from myself. I didn't want to be in pain. I wanted to be able to fend for myself.

"I know that you are lying to me Bella. I am not stupid." He said giving me a concerned look.

"Edward, I'm serious. I feel fine." I lied yet again. Jasper suddenly walked into the room and bent over.

"Dang Bella. That has to hurt you." He said. I looked down.

"Thanks a lot Jasper." I mumbled.

"Sure. Edward, I was wondering if I could talk to you." He said.

"No I don't want to go hunting and you and Alice have fun."

"You don't want to come?" Jasper questioned.

"Where too?" I asked. Jasper looked at me then back to Edward.

"No where Bella." Edward answered.

"Edward, tell me..." Alice walked in and Edward shot her a menacing look.

"Jasper and I are going to the zoo." Edward growled. "Oh shut-up Edward. She can go."  
"Why wouldn't I go?" I asked.

"Bella, your hurt, you can't go." I was going to go. I was going to prove to Edward that I could do this.

"Yes I can." I said.

"Bella..." He argued.

"You can go if you want Edward. Or you can stay here." I turned to Alice. "Will you give me a few minutes to change?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah. And it's a little cold out so wear the clothes I set out for you." Edward walked over to the closet and opened it up, pulling out some crutches. I grimaced at them. They were not going to be easy to use. I took them from him and hobbled awkwardly into the bathroom. I saw the clothes set out and picked them up. It was hard to get on the dark loose jeans and the black long sleeve shirt, but I managed. I put on some black boots with no heel and hobbled out of the bathroom.

"Let me carry you out." Edward said walking up to me with his arms out stretched.

"No. I can do it myself." I said shoving him away.

"What about the stairs?" He asked smirking.

"Fine." He picked me up and I grabbed the crutches. He ran me downstairs and out the door. Alice and Jasper were at Volvo waiting for us. Edward set me in the front passenger seat and laid the crutches beside me. Everyone else got in and we made our way to the zoo.

"Edward?" I said to get his attention.

"Yes love?" He responded.

"Is it hard for you to go to the zoo?" I asked. It had been bothering me for the last few minutes. Jasper, Alice, and Edward all laughed.

"Bella, if we can be around humans, we can surely be around animals." That seemed as reasonable as anything so I didn't say anything else. We got to the zoo a few minutes later and I could not wait to go in. I felt like a little kid all over again. I was too excited.

Edward helped me get out of the car, but I refused to let him carry me. It took us longer than usual to get to the ticket booth, but we made it. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, paid. We walked into the zoo to the first exhibited. Of course there just had to be steps. I let Edward carry me down while Alice played around on my crutches. The monkeys were cute, but didn't interest me. We walked to the next exhibit. This one didn't have steps so I was able to hobble.

It had a bunch of different animals and when I saw a mountain lion in the back, I could not help, but smile up at Edward.

"Don't say it Bella." He told me.

"Don't be a baby Edward." I said in response. Alice and Jasper started to walk off, but Edward didn't move. I gave him a confused look.

"Alice wanted to go to the bears early. She promised Emmett she would take some pictures."

"Oh." I said. Slightly confused.

"Let's go." Edward and I spent about thirty minutes walking before I felt like I was about to fall over.

"Edward...?" I was about to ask the one thing I hoped I would not have too.

"Yes love?"

"Will you carry me?" I asked.

"Of course." He pulled me onto his back and I rode like that through the rest of the zoo. We met up with Alice and Jasper at the last exhibit. My favorite, the lions.

"Ooohhh! Edward! This is so cool!" I said as we started to get closer and closer.

"I'm sure." Edward replied blankly. Jasper and Alice we right up on the glass, tapping away.

(This is a true story except the it was me and Chloe instead of Bella and The Cullens and I did not tap on the glass)

The male lion came right up to the glass and jumped onto it. He growled loudly then fell back down, showing his teeth. Alice and Jasper were laughing, Edward looked annoyed and I was speechless. That was so cool. Alice and Jasper must have been agitating the animals. That is why Edward did not want me to come.

"If you two children are done, I think it is time to go home." Edward said.

"Oh, Eddie, me and Jazzy will run home. Take Bella out to eat." Alice said.

Edward walked forward with out hesitation. The zoo was so much fun and I could not wait until I could go back and watch all the things that Alice and Jasper did to all the poor animals.

Edward put me into his car for the second time, then got in himself.

"Where do you want to go Bella?" He asked.

"I don't care." I said truthfully.

"How about I take you to that restaurant you went to after your graduation?"

"No. How about that Italian restaurant you took me too."

"Let's go." Edward started the car and in about ten minutes we were already seated.

I promise the restaurant will be everything except boring...**_review_** to find out...haha

xoxo

NTINCHELZ


	2. Chapter 2

So I had all this planned out, and then I forgot. So I made something else up, or maybe it is the same. Who knows???

Hope you love it...

NoThisIsNotChelz

Edward and I sat down and the lady that was seating us gave us our menus. Edward refused his and the lady took it back. She didn't leave though.

"Can I get you _anything?_" She said stretching the anything and flirting more than necessary.

"No. I'm good. Thanks though." Edward said, not even glancing in her direction.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Surprised that Edward payed her no attention.

"Positive." Edward said finally looking up at her. She smiled a flirty smile and left. He looked back at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bella, please drop it." He said pleadingly.

"What was she thinking Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella."

"Tell me. Now." I looked at him with a pouty lip and puppy eyes. He sighed then told me.

"She was thinking about me. With a limited amount of clothes on." I started to laugh. It made my side hurt so I immediately stopped.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked looking very concerned.

"Yes." I said, lying once more.

"Sure." He said, knowing the truth. I looked over the menu for a few minutes then the waiter came up. I looked up at him.

"Hi, what can I get you two to drink?" He asked. He was tall and had dark brown hair. Cute, but not as hot as Edward.

"Nothing for me, Bella?" Edward said. The waiter turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

"What can I get for you, Bella?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Um, a cherry-limeade." (Omg, I love those things.)

"I'll be right out with that Bella. And your waiter will be over soon." He said, walking away. I looked towards Edward.

"If could even know what he was thinking about you. I want to rip his throat out right now." Edward said, half talking, half growling.

"Edward, I have no interest in him." I said, truthfully.

"I know. It's a good thing that our waiter is a married lady. Now I don't have to worry about you." H said, a smiling forming on his lips.

"But, do I have to worry about you?"

"Never my love." He said. I blushed and looked down.

The waiter came back a few seconds later with our drinks and took our orders. Then brought our food about twenty minutes later. Edward and I talked when I wasn't eating, other times he just made me nervous by starring at me.

About an hour later we left. We went back to Edward's house and up to his room. He tried to carry me up the stairs, but I refused to let him. It took me about ten minutes to get up the stairs and when I finally made it to Edward's room I collapsed on his bed.

"You alright Bella?" Edward asked.

"No." I said truthfully for the first time.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Lay with me." It wouldn't help the pain any, but I wanted him to lay with me. I scooted over as he climbed beside me on the bed. I snuggled up next to him.

"Bella, you never told me why you were out driving in your truck." Edward said. I flinched at the mention of my truck.

"I was going to get something to eat and then it started to rain. It got hard so see and then, I crashed. Then you came."

"Why didn't you just call me? I would have gotten you something."

"I don't know. I didn't even think about that."

"Well, next time, call me first."

"I will." I said. Edward started to sing my lullaby and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up Edward was not in the room. Emmett was.

"Where is Edward?" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"He went hunting."

"Why are you in here?"

"Cause Alice said you were about to wake up and she wanted me to give you those." He pointed to the dresser. On it were some new clothes.

"Great. I'm sure Alice has even more clothes."

"Yep. They are in Edward's closet."

"Uh. Well, I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Okay. I'll call Edward, tell him your up."

"No. Let him hunt." I said.

"Alright then. He isn't going to be happy though."

"He will be fine."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Emmett."

He left and I hopped on one foot to the bathroom. Then I realized I didn't have the clothes. I looked back. It was too far. Edward wouldn't be here anyway. I went in and ran some water. I took a long warm bath and when the water started to get cold I guessed it was my time to get out. I got out and dried off. I ran into the problem of my clothes once more.

I walked out of the bathroom an into Edward's room. And there was Edward. Sitting on his bed, holding my clothes. I blushed a deep red.

"You might need these." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I held out my hand. He walked over to me hold, the clothes out. I grabbed them from him and his lips made contact with mine. I couldn't remember the last time Edward had kissed me and I threw myself into the kiss. Oblivious to what I was doing I dropped what ever I was holding and threw my arms around Edward. Fortunately Edward caught the towel around me.

Not even breaking the kiss. We finally separated. Me gasping for breath. I blushed when I remembered Edward was holding the towel around me. I grabbed it from him and he laughed. I picked up the clothes, off of the floor and closed the door in his face. I got dressed in the clothes then walked back out. Edward was lying on the bed, looking like he was asleep. I hopped over to the bed and laid down next to him. I snuggled up to him and he opened his eyes.

"Charlie will be home tomorrow." Edward said.

"Uh. Can I just move in?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, but I don't think Charlie would be to happy about that."

"Well then you can just stay with me for the rest of..hm...forever."

"Sounds good. I'll take you back to your house in the morning, for now, sleep." Edward hummed my lullaby for the second time that night and I drifted off to sleep.

I am having a writers block I am pretty sure of what is going to happen next, give me a few days to think it over.

Xoxo

NoThisIsNotChelz


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came along and I had to go to school. I wasn't too excited about walking around school with cruntches. I knew I would fall often and I knew many people would have questions. I didn't want the attention and I didn't want people feeling sorry for me. Edward woke me up in the morning, brushing his hand over my cheek.

"Bella, wake up." He said. I grunted and rolled away from him. I rolled on to my ankle and I immediately rolled back. The pain was terrible. It didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked concerned.

"Um...you can carry me to the bathroom, but then Charlie would see you."

"He left earlier." Edward said lifting me up. He carried me into the bathroom and I brushed my teeth and did my hair before going out and meeting Edward. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. He set me on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Anything else I can do for you Bella?" Edward asked. He looked so adorable when he was concerned.

"Um...you can get me something to wear." I said before thinking of how it could end up if Edward wanted to be difficult.

"Mm, I think that is the best idea you have ever had." Edward said jokingly. He walked over to my closet that had recently been redone by Alice. He dug threw it or a little while until he found what he was looking for. He brought it over to me and I snatched it from him, all to excited to see what it was.

He had picked out a dark blue shirt, his favorite color on me, and a pair of blue jeans. He didn't do bad. Not something that you would expect, but good non the less. I looked up to him, normally I would be smiling, but I just didn't have the energy.

He had a smile on his face that made it obvious that he was up to something. He slowly moved his hand in front of him dangling a leopard printed bra in my face. My bra. My leopard printed bra. In my face. And in Edward's hand.

"Need this?" Edward asked. I was pretty sure that if my jaw was not attached it would be on the floor. I pulled it away from his, blushing bright red.

"Bye Edward." I said.

"Bye Bella, I love you and I will be back in a few minutes." He said, lightly brushing my lips before leaving.

I got dressed and managed to get downstairs with the cruntches. I ate breakfast and was just finishing up when Edward knocked on the door. I opened the door and he picked me up, carrying me to the car. He laughed when I crossed my arms over my chest.

He set me in the car and got in himself. We drove to school in silence. I was so tired I was about to fall asleep. When we got the school neither me or Edward made any effort to get out.

"Do you want to go home Bella?" Edward asked me with a concerned look on his face. I thought really hard about it and after driving all the way here there was really no point.

"No Edward."

"Well you might after I tell you that they are blood typing again and I won't be here after lunch." He said thoughtfully.

"We can talk about that at lunch then." I got out of the car and went to my classes. None of the first four were with Edward, but he met me outside of the door after all of them. He would walk me to my class then go to his own.

I fell asleep in two of the classes, luckily I didn't get detention. When the lunch bell rang I walked out of the class room and pratically fell into Edward's arms.

"Take me home Edward. I feel bad."

"Okay Bella." He picked me up and I was pretty positive he managed to get the nurse to excuse us. I was half asleep and completely asleep when he put me in the Volvo.

I woke up and it was night out. Edward was beside me and I snuggle up to him.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you too Bella. For ever." He put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Kiss me Edward." I said. His lips impacted mine and we kissed each other until I ran out of breath. He pulled away, whispered my lullaby and I fell asleep.

&&

In the morning I felt much better. I knew that in a few weeks I would be fine, and even if I wasn't, Edward would be there to help me through it. For now all I was worried about was when I got to see Edward.

THE END...? I don't know, depends on how much love i get...I can squeeze out another chapter if enough people want it but other wise...blahh...

xoxo,

Nothisisnotchelz


End file.
